international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 23
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Comeback" |pre = 22 |nex = 24 }} International Music Festival 23, often referred to as IMF #23, is the up-coming 23rd edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Sweden, after the victory of Molly Sandén with "Phoenix". Venue Friends Arena, the football national arena of Sweden, is a retractable roof multi-purpose stadium located next to the lake Råstasjön in Solna, just north of Stockholm City Centre. The main tenants of the stadium are Sweden's national football team and Allsvenskan football club AIK. Both relocated from their previous home at the Råsunda Stadium. The venue has a total capacity of 65,000 at concerts and 50,000 seated at football matches, but the stadium can be scaled down to accomplish a more intimate setting to host smaller events with a capacity of approximately 20,000 guests. Friends Arena is the biggest football stadium, and indoor venue, in the Nordic countries. Location Stockholm (/ˈstɒkhoʊm, -hoʊlm/; Swedish pronunciation: ˈstɔkˈhɔlm (About this sound pronunciation)) is the capital of Sweden and the most populous city in the Nordic region,with 911 989 people living in the municipality,approximately 1.4 million in the urban area,and a total population close to 2.2 million in the metropolitan area.The city is spread across 14 islands on the coast in the southeast of Sweden at the mouth of Lake Mälaren, by the Stockholm archipelago and the Baltic sea. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millennium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by Birger Jarl. Stockholm is the cultural, media, political, and economic centre of Sweden. The region alone accounts for over a third of the country's GDP,and is among the top 10 regions in Europe by GDP per capita.It's an important global city,and the main centre for corporate headquarters in the Nordic region.The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Karolinska Institute,and hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia.The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for its decoration of the stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world.Sweden's national football arena is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Australia. Stockholm is the seat of the Government of Sweden and most government agencies,including the highest courts in the Judiciary,and the official residencies of the Swedish monarch and the Prime Minister. The Government has its seat in the Rosenbad building, the Riksdag is seated in the Parliament House, and the Prime Minister's residence is adjacent at the Sager House.The Stockholm Palace is the official residence and principal workplace of the Swedish monarch, while the Drottningholm Palace, a World Heritage Site on the outskirts of Stockholm, serves as the Royal Family's private residence. Results Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Semifinal 3 Second Chance Grand Final Category:IMF 23